


Killing Time

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Angst. multiple selves, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the EDA _Escape Velocity_, and also includes spoilers for the EDA _The Ancestor Cell_.

Nowhere. Dull yellow sand stretches to a dull yellow sky.

A dream, Fitz hopes, but can't be sure. He waits.

Later, a dead man stands beside him, smiling. His teeth are as yellow and crumbling as the sand.

"He'll come back," Fitz says. "St. Louis, three days from now."

He'll come back. Fitz won't be left alone, unmet, unremembered. Not like the dead and withered Fitz beside him. The abandoned Fitz, who still died for the Doctor in the end.

"He'll come back."

The dead man smiles.

Fitz and Kreiner, copy and corpse. The Doctor made them both.

They wait.


End file.
